Strategies and Challenges
Strategies *Daughter Parent - Taking 1 parent (ideally Ted) and Mary Jane is a great strategy. However Mary Jane has to become a mutant. After that you can send Mutant Mary Jane to scavenge every time the opportunity presents itself (just make sure you feed her Soup before and after she leaves) *Only Child - Leaving Mary Jane is an excellent strategy because she goes insane very easily and is often proved worthless when scavenging for supplies. The only problem is that you won't be able to get Mutant Mary Jane. *Father Son - This strategy is to only take Timmy into the shelter. This is a good strategy because with only taking one person, you have more time to get supplies, and Timmy is the best person to scavenge in the survival part of the game. However, if anyone goes out and doesn't come back, you cannot scavenge unless you have a Padlock, so expect to retry a lot. *Food/Water Efficiency - The most efficient way of using your Soup Cans and Water Bottles is to use them every 5 days. (A person can survive 4 days without water, and usually 9 days without food.) So on day 1 do nothing, then on day 5, 10, 15, 20, 25 etc.. is when you ration Soup Cans and Water Bottles, however, you can go without food until day 10 in the beginning, then do once a day. The schedule may get messed up if you send someone out. *Post-30 Knocking - Answer yes to any knocks that occur past day 30 of living in your shelter. Most early knocks are either pranksters, people shooting at you, or you getting sick by opening the hatch. *Careful Scavenger- Only scavenge after the fallout is gone if you have at least 4 bottles of water and 3 cans of soup (If you don't have the gas mask) since you may get sick if you go out early. Challenges What is Your Favorite Challenge?!? Family Business trip (relaxed) Family Business trip (rushed) Survive on 5 Doomed Come Play With Me My Speed Level is over 9,000!!! The Choice is Yours Crazed Shooter Lifetime Supply Bare Necessities Father Son Mother Daughter Mommy Daddy One Man Show One Room One Hand Family Only I don't Like any. (NOOBS ONLY) * Boy Girl Order - During Scavenging Mode, bring all family members, and anything else of your choosing. On day one, you must choose whether to give Timmy and Ted food and water, or Dolores and Mary Jane food and water. Once you choose, you must feed the opposite sex food and water the next day, and so on. If you go on an expedition, you must the one male or female who is still there. (Still in boy girl order) If someone dies or leaves, you may not send the remaining male of female on an expedition. If two of the same sex die or leave, you give the remaining two food and water every two days. * Doomed - During the Scavenging Mode, bring only the Boy Scout Handbook, the Radio, the Map, and 2 Water Bottles and 2 Soup Cans. * Come Play With Me - During the Scavenging Mode, bring only the Deck of Cards, Checkers, the Radio, 3 Soup Cans and 3 Water Bottles. You cannot lose both '''the Checkers and the Deck of Cards or else you lose. * Survive on Five - During the Scavenging Mode, you can only bring '''5 items, including things like Water Bottles, Soup Cans, and even family members, but NOT''' including Ted as one of your 5 items * Family Business Trip (relaxed) - During Scavenging, grab your family, the suitcase, and one item for each of them along with 1 water bottle and soup can for each difficulty level (little boy 3, fat man 2...) and one extra water if you grab all of that and have extra time. * Family Business Trip (rushed) - During Scavenging, grab your family, the suitcase, and one weight slot for each person, along with any water you want, but no extra food! *My Speed Level is over 9,000!!! - Don't stop running when scavenging. EVER! (It is harder than it sounds) (-; * The Choice is Yours - During the Scavenging Mode, you have a choice of what you can take. '''Choices: (Timmy or Mary Jane) (Dolores and the Map or Medkit) (Radio or Boy Scout Handbook) (Checkers or a Deck of Cards) (Flashlight or Gas Mask) (Rifle or Axe) (Poison or Ammunition) (As many Water Bottles or Soup Cans you want) Good Luck! * Crazed Shooter - During the Scavenging Mode, bring only the Rifle, the Axe, Ammunition, the Map, the Gas Mask, the Poison, 2 Soup Cans and 2 Water Bottles, and Ted. You will find out why he's a crazed shooter very quickly. * Lifetime Supply - During the Scavenge Mode, bring every family member and as many Soup Cans and Water Bottles as you want, but nothing else. Good Luck Scavenging! (Your gonna need it...) * Bare Necessities - During the Scavenge Mode, take every Water Bottle and Soup Can in the house first, and then take anything (or anyone) else you want. If you run out of time before you could take every Soup Can and Water Bottle and took nothing else then you can play on with what you have brought. * Father Son - During the Scavenging Mode, take only the Boy Scout Handbook, the Radio, 3 Soup Cans, 3 Water Bottles, the Map, the Gas Mask, the Rifle/Axe, and Timmy. * Mother Daughter - (Don't give Ted food or water) During the Scavenging Mode, bring only Dolores, Mary Jane, the MedKit, 2 Soup Cans, 2 Water Bottles, the Boy Scout Handbook, the Radio, and the Axe. * Daddy Daycare (and nightcare) - Bring Ted, the kids, 3 soup, 3 water, the handbook, the checkers and cards, the medkit, and the radio. * Mommy Daddy - During the Scavenging Mode, bring only Ted, Dolores, 2 Water Bottles, 2 Soup Cans, and the Radio. * One Man Show - During the Scavenging Mode, bring only Ted and every thing besides your family members. * Late Sleeper - "sleepwalk" until there are 40 seconds left, only holding one item at a time, then don't stop running. * Essentially Doomed - Bring: Ted, 1 food, 2 water, map, gun, flashlight, radio, mask, medkit, axe * Family Only - You can only bring Ted, Mary Jane, Dolores, Timmy, 4 Soup Cans, 4 Water Bottles and the Gas Mask. If anyone dies you lose. * One Hand - During the scavenging mode you can only hold one item to bring to the bunker (The first run with this challenge was posted by Weaselzone) * One Room - You can only take stuff from one room and 1 other family member. (The first run with this challenge was posted by Weaselzone) * The Traitor - Choose Ted Or Dolores to be the traitor, Items: Bring the WHOLE family. 3 Can of soup, 4 water bottles, all the items less the rifle, playing cards, Bug Spray and ammunition. To win, you need to be rescued by the military with just the traitor alive (kill everyone less him) he has priority to be healed and may never go on expeditions. * Mr. and Mrs. Independent - Grab anything you need, but grab your family last. If is still time to grab family, grab them in this order: Dolores, Mary Jane, Timmy. * Sudden Death - Kill everyone. You must take Mary Jane, Dolores, and Timmy, but other than that you can grab anything you want. You cannot kill them with starvation or dehydration, but any other way is allowed. * The Seven Deadly Sins - Survive through all Sins. Follow instructions as below: Lust: Give Dolores food and water every day for the first 10 days. Dolores may not scavenge during this time. Gluttony:Give all family members food/water every day for the next 5 days. Greed: If there is an event that may or will help you survive, you must press yes. Sloth: Other than eating or drinking, you may not scavenge or agree to perform any event for the next five days, even if there are raiders. Wrath: Choose the most violent and brutal actions in events. When scavenging, you MUST bring a firearm or weapon. Envy: You must scavenge every day and, when available, trade for 20 days. Pride: You may not scavenge or obtain objects for 10 days. (You do not need to get rescued in order to complete this challenge.) * Yes To Everything - You must say yes to every single question/option that pops up. If somebody knocks on your door OR there is something at your door you must answer the door. If you have to choose something from trading/give someone something, you must give them the first option. If you don't have it, you must give them what you can. Category:Game Mechanics Category:Gameplay Category:Cool Things to Know